Hetalia Q&A ((DISCONTINUED))
by DJWOLFGIRL12
Summary: So, me and a good friend of mine, Crimsontrainer-4395, decided to have a nice Q&A with the Hetalia cast. Crimson: Yeh,we so didn't drug them and drag them here! Anyway,like and review if you want this to continue, also, we are open to your own questions for your own favortie (or not favorite) Hetalia questions!
1. Chapter 1

**hey Dj here and this is a Co-Ed with my friend Crimsontrainer-4395!**

 **Crimson: Yo yo, wassup humanz!?**

 **dj: *facepalms* shes always crazy *whispers* for doistu XD.**

 **Crimson: Fuq you, I need ma candy.**

 **dj: ok ok LJ, just find America's candy stash.**

 **Crimson: Meh, we can do that later. But, right now, we need to start chapter, yes?**

 **dj: yep lets get to the QnA.**

 **Crimson: So, like, we kinda sorta kindapped a few Hetalia characters so that we could force them to answer our (and your) questions! Aren't you guys happy?**

 **dj: i was dragged into this to kidnapp them..*facepalms*.**

 **Crimson: Whatever. So, here's the cast of who we drugged and kidnapped!**

 **Italy**

 **Germany**

 **Prussia**

 **America**

 **Canada**

 **England**

 **France**

 **Russia**

 **China**

 **Japan**

 **Spain**

 **Romano**

 **Crimson: You tell us if you want us to kidnap-I mean, INVITE other characters!**

 **dj: and lets hope Crimson doesn't drug the other countries again *rolls eyes*.**

 **Crimson: Not my fault Amerca had candy and didn't give me any! But, you know what, fuck it, let's go! YA!**

 **dj: our first question is for Germany.**

 **Germany: And vhy ze hell vould I answer?**

 **Crimson: Cause if you don't, I'll eat you**

 **Germany:...Fine, go on**

 **dj: your question is would you kiss italy to save his life?**

 **Germany: Must I answer? I guess I vould, but only to save his life.**

 **Italy: *Nosebleed***

 **Japan: *taks out camera*...**

 **Crimson: ok this next question is for Romano.**

 **Romano: I don't have time for this, YOU AMERICAN BASTARD!**

 **America:...I don't know if I should be offended or not...**

 **dj: Answer it or I'll destroy all your tomatoes...**

 **Romano: Fuck, fine.**

 **Crimson: Would you date DJ?**

 **dj: *blushes little bit* thats your damned question you bastard...**

 **Romano:...Fuck this, I'm out.**

 **Crimson: We sealed all the doors shut, you have no idea where you are, and, for all you know, I could have shoved a tracker up your ass.**

 **Romano:...Fuck, fine, ummm, if my life depends on it, yes, I guess...**

 **Japan: *writes it in a random notebook* interesting...**

 **Crimson:Well, someone just became Kyoya senpai...**

 **dj: anyway thyis next question is for iggy brows-**

 **England: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME? YOU BLOODY WANKER!**

 **Crimson: Calm down before I pull out my taser...**

 **dj: nothing England *whispers* bitch...**

 **Crimson: *Laughing hystarically in the background with America* CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANDY!**

 **dj: ok England do you believe in slenderman and other creepypastas?**

 **England: Of course I believe in them! How else would you explain how Germany is so scary? I swear to flying mint bunny, Germany has Slenderman in his control, and when the time is right, he'll take over the world!**

 **Germany:...Vhat ze fuck?**

 **Crimson:...Le'ts just move on now...So, France, you fabulous fucker, can/would you do the funky chicken to impress the ladies and England?**

 **dj: *laughs in the background***

 **France: Well, I'd do anything to get the ladies, and I personally don't see the difference between them and England-**

 **England: WHAT THE FUC-**

 **France: But I do not know this "funky chicken" you speak of.**

 **Crimson: Well fuck...**

 **dj: ok next question is for Italy.**

 **Italy: Ve?**

 **dj: on a scale of 1-10, what is your favorite color of the alphabet?**

 **Italy: I'm not sure, this is a confusing question...**

 **America: I got you bro! The answer is false!**

 **dj: *throws a book at America* THAT WAS ITALY'S QUESTION NOT YOURS YOU GIT!**

 **Crimson: Anyone have candy? No? Fine, fuck you all. Anyway, here is the next question! For France, how do you pick up the ladies?**

 **France: It is very simple, you see, all I have to do is run upbehind this, grab them, and run! I always choose the skinny bitches, so I never have to worry about there weight!**

 **Crimson: Someone saw the vine...**

 **dj: ok next question is for Prussia.**

 **Prussia: ALRIGHT ZHE AWESOME ME GETS TO ANSWER!**

 **dj: what are you doing in my closet?**

 **Prussia:...ummmm how did you find me?**

 **dj: im part wolf i can tell where your hiding...**

 **Prussia: Fuck...**

 **Crimson: Well, it is a good question, what are you doing in the closet?**

 **Prussia: Ummmmm, well, BEER!**

 **Crimson:...What?**

 **Pussia: Silly girl, beer is the answer to everything!**

 **Crimson: Oh, okay, that seems legit!**

 **dj: if you like this give us reviews or questions from you P.M**

 **Italy: Asta La Pasta! Ve~**

 **Crimson: Don't forget to check out my stories! I always love new reviewers! Okay, we seem done here, so, what do we do with them?**

 **dj: *shrugs* you sealed the doors so i guess they live with us *stays a few feet away from France*.**

 **Crimson: Oh, crap, right. I did not think this through...But then again, I never think shit through! At least I have my stash of candy in here with us, so, YA!**

 **dj: ok we are done here *walks away*.**

 **Crimson: I gotta go and do some other shit, laters Hetalians!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crimson: YEH, A NEW CHAPPY!**

 **dj: Da fuq?**

 **Crimson: LEMME BE HAPPY FOR TH NEW CHAPPY!**

 **dj: Ok ok calm da fuck down.**

 **Crimson: Whatever. So, since last time, we have had...Wait for it...ONE review! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!**

 **dj: yep and this is a question to all the countruies.**

 **Autumnkitten25 asked:**

 _ **"To all nations there,**_

 _ **What job would you have if you were human? Nothing related to politics and America you can't say hero for your job"**_

 **America: WHAT THE FUC-**

 **Crimson: So, what job would you guys have, or want?**

 **Italy: I think i would be a pretty good chef! Ve~**

 **England: WHAT! i think i would be a pretty good che-**

 **Everyone: NO!**

 **Crimson: Let's move on before he blows up the oven!**

 **Germany: hmmm, I can see myself being vith ze law inforcment. I'd zink zhat I vould be ze police officer.**

 **Crimson: *In the background* Fuck da police~**

 **America: Well, if I can't be the hero, I'd wanna be a fighter pilot yo! I need to save the day somehow!**

 **Crimson: If you don't crash and burn first...**

 **America:...Bitch, wut?**

 **Fance: I think i would be a fashion designer non.**

 **England: great more tacky clothes...**

 **France: Bitch what did you say?**

 **Crimson: Umm, hehe, what aboutyou England? What would you be?**

 **England: I can see myself as a teacher!**

 **dj: *in the background* Fuck school...**

 **Japan: I'd rike to see myself as an anime character designer.**

 **Crimson: YES YOU MAN!**

 **Japan:...?...**

 **Russia: I'd like to be leader of mafia, da?**

 **Romano: SCARF BASTARD THATS MY JOB DAMN IT!**

 **Crimson:Okay, calm the fuck down, you can both become one with the mafia, okay? Anyway, what would you want China?**

 **China: I'd become martial arts teacher! Panda be the mascot!**

 **dj: YES!**

 **Spain: I'd like to become a bull fighter! Lots of money and reputation!**

 **Prussia: I'd like to do anything that could make me more awesome!**

 **Crimson: So, if becomeing a stripper made you more awesome...**

 **France: Hohoho, I'd like to see that...**

 **dj: Damnit guys, keep this shit PG-13!**

 **Crimson: FUCK DA LAW!**

 **Germany: Vhat vas zhat?**

 **Crimson:...Hehehe, nothing...So, I guess we're done here-**

 **Canada: Wait, you guys forgot me.**

 **America:...When did you get here?**

 **Canada: I was always here...**

 **dj: Anyway, Canada, what would your human job be?**

 **Canada: Well, I'd like to join the mountain police.**

 **Germany:...Vat zhe hell iz zat?**

 **Crimson: Police; on the mountains. Duh.**

 **dj: Well, we seem to have room for one more question. So Japan, if you could have one pet pokemon, who would you pick?**

 **Japan: Well, I have a feeling that if I choose Pikachu, the pokemon fangils will killme. So, I guess I'll go with Pichu.**

 **Crimson: Why a Pichu?**

 **Japan: Because they're so cute and small!**

 **America: Not as small as yo dic-**

 **dj: Anyway, I hope you guys liked it, please keep asking more questions!**

 **Crimson: Thank you, Autumnkitten25, you are da bomb!**

 **dj: Well, we're done here, so, BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**dj: And we're back!**

 **Crimson: Hehehe...We also "invited" two new people!**

 **dj: Please tell me you didn't kidnap them...**

 **Crimson: Not even I'm dumb enough to kidnap Switzerland!**

 **dj: Okay, so, we got your request, AphHetaliaLover, And we were able to get not only Switzerland, but Liechtenstein as well!**

 **America: So, wait, why did we get drugged and kidnapped, but not those two?**

 **Crimson: Because Liechtenstein is cute!**

 **Liechtenstein: Really? Thank you Crimson!**

 **Switzerland: Don't trust her, she seems like a very suspicious character.**

 **Crimson: I AM NOT!**

 **dj: Whatever, we're wasting time! Let the questions begin!**

 **Crimson: So, the first four questions are from AphHetaliaLover. First one is for Canada!**

 **England: Wait, since when was Canada here?**

 **Canada: From the very beginning, remember?**

 **Everyone: No**

 **Crimson: MOVING ON! So, Canada, AphHetaliaLover asked, or rather, said,**  
 **"America and England think you are cowardly and weak!"**

 **America: HAHAHA, TOO TRUE**

 **Canada: I personally don't mind much. I know that I'm weak, heck, not many countries know about me. But, then again, it doesn't matter much to me about what they think, sure it gets annoying when they don't know me, but after some time, I don't care.**

 **Germany: *Leans into Prussia's ear* Who ze heck iz zis guy?**

 **Prussia: *Shrugs***

 **dj: Alright then, next question!**  
 **Switzerland. How would you react if I put you in a mental asylum? Or took you to anger management classes?**

 **Switzerland: What makes you think that I need anger management classes!?**

 **France: A number of things...**

 **Switzerland: *Pulls out rifle* What the hell was that blonde?**

 **France: *Hides behind dj***

 **Switzerland: Anyway, to answer your question, I'd most likely kill you on the spot. I don't need anger management classes, never had,and never will.**

 **Crimson: Okay then. Another one for Switzerland!**  
 **Or, how would you react to this: Did you know, Switzerland shot down Allied or Axis planes? They did so to maintain their neutrality, apparently neutrality means: STAY THE FUCK OUT! The part in Capital letters is directed towards you, by the way.**

 **America: I was wondering where all the planes that went over Switzerland went...**

 **Switzerland: I did what I did to stay neutral; and yet, prove that neither the axis or the allies would be able to even attempt to take over. And, if you did not know yet, neutrality does mean stay the fuck out.**

 **dj: Last one for Switzerland,**  
 **Also, When you are chasing Italy, how do you react when France goes: "Someone got the farmer's daughter pregnant again..."**

 **Switzerland: *Glaring at France* You said what?**

 **Liechtenstein: (confused) Who's the farmer's daughter?**

 **France: Of crap, Aph, why did you have to sell me out? *Screams and runs as Switzerland chases him with his shotgun***

 **dj: ...Well shit...**

 **Crimson: WOOHOO, YOU GET HIM SWITZERLAND! DOWN WITH THE PEDO RAPIST!**

 **dj: Let's move on before more shit happens. Next question is from autumnkitten,**  
 **To all nations there, what animal would you like to be? Can't be your national animal. Also the animal must be real.**

 **America: Well, it's pretty obvious that I would be an eagle! The very symbol of freedom and awesomeness!**

 **England: More like the symbol of obesity and debt-**

 **America: THE HELL YOU JUST SAY?**

 **England:...Sorry, I forgot to include stupidity and-**

 **dj: Just don't push it.**

 **England: I can see myself being a unicorn!**

 **Crimson: But it needs to be a real animal!**

 **England: UNICORNS ARE REAL!**

 **dj: Let's just assume that by "unicorn" he means horse, 'kay?**

 **Crimson: Agreed.**

 **China: I'd obviously be a Panda, aru!**

 **America: That's right! You get to be black, white and asian!**

 **...**

 **Crimson: That's a really bad and old joke, and you know it.**

 **America: Oh come on, you know someone reading this just had a really good laugh!**

 **France: Stop breaking the fourth wall!**

 **America: You don't tell me what to do!**

 **Crimson: (Trying to break tension) So, France, what would you be?**

 **France: I'd want to be an elegant butterfly.**

 **England: I didn't know that butterflies are considered rapist...**

 **France: SHUT UP ALREADY!**

 **Crimson: Germany, what would you be?**

 **Germany: I'd think that I'd be a dog, very loyal and smart.**

 **Prussia: I'd be a bird, a small yellow one!**

 **Crimson: (In head senario)**  
 **Loki: I have an army**  
 **Crimson: We have a Gilbert**

 **dj: Crimson, snap out of it!**

 **Crimson: Ahh! Shit, sorry, imagination just gave me more fanfiction ideas...**

 **dj: Spain,what would you be?**

 **Spain: A turtle!**

 **Romano: I'd want to be anything that eats tomatoes!**

 **Crimson: So, a garden snail?**

 **Romano: YES!**

 **dj: But you are aware that-**

 **Crimson: Shhhh, let's all enjoy it, no need to ruin the fun.**

 **dj: Fine.**

 **Italy: I think that I would make a very nice mouse! Could you imagine that?**

 **Crimson: You being smaller, grey, and much more annoying?**

 **Germany: Vhat did you just say to Italy!?**

 **Crimson: Umm, nothing!**

 **Japan: I think that I could be a koi fish. It would be very relaxing to just swim around, without a care in the world...**

 **Russia: I'd be snow Lynx!**

 **Crimson: Why?**

 **Russia: So that I Can hide from Belarus in snow, da?**

 **Canada: I'd like to be a polar bear! They're very soft, and warm, and-**

 **America: Fat as fuck?**

 **Canada: ...You just killed my dream of being a polar bear...**

 **Switzerland: I don't have time for this,why would I want to become an animal!?**

 **Liechtenstein: I think that big brother could be that big brother cat, and I'd be the little sister kitten!**

 **dj: I'm going to die from the sheer cuteness of her...**

 **Crimson:..Me too...**

 **dj: Well, that's it for this chapter! Sorry that I wasn't able to get to all the questions-**

 **Crimson: But making these chapters is hard shit! I mean, you gotta know the answers, gotta have time to type it out, then you have to check for-**

 **dj:I think they get it. We will try to do more questions later on!**

 **Crimson: But, until then, BYE**!


	4. Chapter 4

**dj: And we're back!**

 **Crimson: *Annoyed while looking through reviews* Da fuq...**

 **dj: What? To many questions?**

 **Crimson: No no no, not that; we got reported bro.**

 **dj: Alright, I got this. Look, people reading this, I DO NOT own anything,and Crimson doesn't either.**

 **Crimson: I own a black belt in karate, but nothing else...**

 **dj: Anyway, if you "reporters" pay any attiention; I have the disclaimer in my bio; so if you still wanna report, next time, check all the information first.**

 **Crimson: You're boring them dj, let's move on!  
So, first questions are from our old friend autumnkitten25!**

 _ **America, how did you react when the supreme court legalized same-sex** **marriage?**_

 **America: Well, I don't really have a problem with that yo, but I have the feeling that I need to get use to two guys making out in public...**

 **France: Oh, you'll say anything to cover up your own gayness.**

 **America:...Bruh, did yu just call me gay?**

 **dj: Moving on!**

 _ **Also, can you speak other languages? America has people from many different places and America has no offical language**_

 **America: Well to be honest, I could speak chinese, japanese, korean, german, italian, and a whole bunch of other languages; but I perfer to use my slang yo!**

 **England: Oh, and here I thought that you were a useless druggy wanker.**

 **America: I swear to god, I'll kill both you and france, then bury you together...**

 **Crimson: Next question! This one is from Calistrophia!  
 _Canada, if you had the chance to take over the world, would you?_  
**

 **Canada: Well, I've never really thought of taking over the world. All I really ever heard when this subject comes up is America going on about how he should be in charge.**

 **dj: The question is would you do it or not?**

 **Canada: Well *suddenly gets an evil smirk* I wouldn't mind taking over the world. I'd love the idea of having the world under my foot...Hahahaha**

 **Crimson:...What the actual fuck...**

 **dj: Moving on!  
 _Romano, which do you like better, pasta or pizza? Both are very delicious!_  
**

 **Romano: I don't know for either; which has tomatos?**

 **America: Well, pizza always has tomoato sauce!**

 **Italy: But pasta is so much better and healthier!**

 **Romano: I guess pizza is better then.**

 **America: YEH, IN YO FACE YOU SHORT ITALIAN!**

 **Germany: *Fuming in the background***

 **Crimson: It looks like Germany is ready to kill America... So, next question is from fairytailasaurus!  
 _GERMANY SHOULD BE ASKED ABOUT HIS FEELINGS FOR ITALY GERMITA 4 EVAH!_**

 **Germany: ...Did you need to yell zat into my ear?**

 **Crimson: Hey, don't hate me for this, I'm just reading it how it was. So, what is your opinion on the subject?**

 **Germany: Well, I zee Italy as a very close friend, closer then even Japan or any of the others. Italy, even if he iz not ze most reliable at all ties, iz a very sweet person, something I could never be. Italy iz like my other half.**

 **Italy: That's so sweet, Ve~!**

 **dj: I agre-**

 **Crimson: I think that they want to know if you're gay for him or not.**

 **...**

 **America: Bruh...**

 **England: Well, that was unexpected...**

 **Germany: *Reading over question* Vhat exactly iz "Germita"?**

 **dj: Look it up on google images.**

 **Crimson: *Takes out Japan's camera***

 **Germany: Fine. Vhat iz ze vorst thing that could hapen? *Pulls up an extra laptop* Germita, also known as Gerita, but vaht is it exactly? *Researches a bit more, before eyes pop out***

 **Crimson: *Lans over to Japan* He either found fanart or the lemons; wadda you think?**

 **Japan: I think that we should have explained to himwhat shipping was before all of this.**

 **Prussia: Vhat do you got here? *Looks over Germany's shoulder, before grinning* So that's what you've been holding out on poor Italy! And these pictures, so detailed!**

 **Crimson: Fanart it is. So, Germany, what do you think?**

 **Germany: I don't know if I zhould be turned on or throwing up. I won't say anything bad about Italy, but I would never think of doing things like zis!**

 **Crimson: Good answer!**

 **dj: So, Italy, next question is for you!  
 _Ask Italy what he would do if France hit on one of his ladies._  
**

 **Italy: *Growls at France* You did WHAT to my girls?**

 **France: Why does all of this shit happen to me!? AHHHH! *Italy glomps down on France's shoulder. Yes, "Glomp" is now a legit word***

 **dj:...Is it safe to assume that Italy would bite him?**

 **Crimson: *Nods* Yeh, just to be safe.*Looking over reviews again* Great, I'll be right back. *Leaves***

 **dj: ...What was that about?**

 **England: *Looking over Crimson's laptop* One of the reviewers have requested...Oh no...**

 **Crimson: *Comes back with a sack overher shoulder* I'm back!**

 **dj: Ummm, what's in the bag?**

 **Crimson: I believe that you're question should be WHO is in the bag?**

 **America: *Goes over to bag, and pulls out a sleeping sealand* WTF!?**

 **England: ACK, KILL IT WITH FIRE!**

 **Crimson: No stupid! Sealand is a water typ, you gotta use grass and electricity!**

 **Sealand: *Wakes up* Mommy, is breakfast ready?**

 **America: The fuck man!**

 **Crimson: Looks like he woke up. *Creepy smile* Hello child, we have questions for you...**

 **Sealand: AHHHH, IT'S THE BAD WOMAN WHO SHOVED CANDY DOWN MY THROAT AND SHOVED ME INTO A BAG!**

 **Everyone: *Glaring at Crimson, looking at Sealand weirdly***

 **Crimson: What? I did the same to all of you, if you guys are jealous or something.**

 **dj: Well, let's ask Canada first then.  
 _Ask Canada to rate everyone on a scale of one to ten on niceness to him one being super mean and ten being super nice. KIDNAP SEALAND AND ASK HIM TO DO THE SAME THING AS CANADA!_  
**

 **Canada: Well, Italy's a nice guy, so I'll give him an eight. Germany is a little mean, but he's not as much of an asshole as America, so a two. Japan is like me, so five. China gets a four. Russia is a three-**

 **Russia: What was that? *Grinning evily while holding metal pipe***

 **Canada: -Five! I meant to say five! Anyway, England would be a four, switzerland would be another four, Liechtenstein is a five, sealand is a four, and France...He's a two.**

 **America: Hey! What about me?**

 **Canada: I'm giving you...A negative ten.**

 **America: WHAT? WHY?**

 **Canada: Hmm, where do I start? You're a total jackass, you care for no one but yourself, you lie, cheat, and do whatever you can to get what you want, heck, you're almost as bad as France!**

 **France: Hey! I resent that!**

 **Crimson: Well, now that this is done, *Looks over to Sealand with a huge evil smile* You ready for you're question little boy?**

 **Sealand: *Craps his pants***

 **dj: *Slaps Crimson* Knock it off. Can't you see that you just made him shit his pants?! I'll just ask the question. (Turns to Sealand) So, Sealand, little buddy-**

 **Crimson: *Snickers***

 **Japan: *Face goes red* That's not funny**

 **dj:-What do you think about the other contries here, on a scale of 1-10?**

 **Sealand: If I answer, will you keep that weird lady on a leash?**

 **Crimson: ...Wut?**

 **dj: Sure! All of the next chapter, we'll put a leash on her!**

 **Crimson: Damn you...**

 **Sealand: Okay! So, I think that Italy would be a six, because he's a nice guy!**

 **Italy: *Puts on adorable face* Ve~!**

 **Sealand: Germany would get a four, he's a nice guy, but really really scary. Like, even France is scared of him; and there both blonds.**

 **America:Dude, what does being blond have to do with anything!? I mean, more then half of us are blond.**

 **Sealand: I'd give America a two for being such a jackass to everyone.**

 **America:...Fuck you...**

 **Sealand: Japan, China,** **Liechtenstein, Switzerland and France are all six. I think that England would be a one half-**

 **England: At least I'm not negative ten.**

 **America: Fuck off.**

 **Sealand: I think that Russia would be a three, along with Canada.**

 **Crimson: Alright then. I think that we're done here, right?**

 **dj: Yep. *Looks through the reviews* Damn, we have a lot more to do.**

 **Crimson: Well, we better get to work on it.**

 **dj: Okay then. Thnaks again you guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you have any questions, leave them in the reviews. And, well, nothing else here, so, bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**dj: *Tying leash to a metal pole* And done!**

 **Crimson: *Tugging at the collar* Fuck my life.**

 **dj: Aw, don't be like that!**

 **America: Besides, you look hot, all tied up like that-**

 **Crimson: This is around my neck. I can't bite you, but I can still punch your bal-**

 **dj: Let's move on! The first questions are from _topaz3!_ _  
All, how did you react when yu found out Japan made an anime about you guys?_**

 **America: It was really weird yo, like, I'd find cameras in my bathroom and everything. *Turns to Japan* Bro, what the hell is your problem?**

 **Germany: The cameras vere a bit annoying...**

 **Japan: I did it because I thought that our lives would be a good anime idea.**

 **England: So that was why I found a camera lense in my soup that one time...**

 **France: I knew that you were bad at cooking, but that takes you to a whole new level.**

 **Italy: I think that what Japan did was a great idea! More publicity, ve~?**

 **Switzerland: As long as there are no cameras in my house, I'm fine.**

 **Liechtenstein: As long as the world gets to see my cuteness~**

 **Canada: Wait, does that mean that people know about me?**

 **Crimson: Yes. *Reaches for laptop, but gets pulled back by collar* Damnit. dj, do my a favor and look up Canada's fanart while we move on.**

 **dj: On it *Pulls Canada to the side* You'll be suprised by what people can draw...**

 **Sealand: As long as people know about me, everything should be good!**

 **China: So this is why so many people have been visiting China...Explains all the stupid American tourists.**

 **America: Bro, we Americans are the shit!**

 **Russia: *Cuts in* I think that what they did in the anime was very good for my character. Makes me look cute, da?**

 **Crimson: Whatever you wanna think...  
 _Axis, I heard that Italy went to the allies rumor. Is that true?_  
**

 **Axis + Allies - Italy(Look at this, I'm making you guys do math): WHAT!?**

 **Italy: I never did that, I'd never think of doing that!**

 **America: Yeh! Besides, why would we want Italy on our side!? He's utterly useless!**

 **Germany: *Steaming in the corner***

 **Crimson: Okay then. *Tugs at collar* Fuck this thing,  
 _Japan, do you ship giripan?_**

 **Germany: DIS SHIPPING STUFF AGAIN!? (Curls up into a ball in a corner)**

 **Japan: I do not ship anything. As a matter of fact, I think that shipping is a purely fan-based thing-**

 **Crimson: JAPAN X CHINA FOREVER!**

 **Japan:...Like that...**

 **dj: (Walks back with Canada) I showed him!**

 **Canada: I was never aware that I had fangirls...Or fanart...or drawn-in abs...**

 **Crimson: Dude, you ask the next question. *Scratching at collar***

 **dj: Okay man,  
 _England, fruk or usuk?_  
**

 **Germany: *Still rocking back and forth***

 **England: Well, I don't really bother aobut any of them. America is like a little brother to me, before he turned against me and broke my heart, and France is...France.**

 **France: Don't you love me?**

 **England: No. You're a pedo, rapist, and tried to get me to marry you.**

 **Crimson: *Still tugging at the damn collar* So, who do you like more?**

 **England: I guess I'll have to go with...America.**

 **America: (0_0) No.**

 **Crimson: Can we please move on? Faster we finish, faster I can get this collar off.  
 _America, do you remember the columbine shooting?_  
**

 **America: (Has a heartattack)**

 **dj: Shit, poor guy still remembers; I guess. Is anyone here a doctor?**

 **Japan: I've had some knowledge of the practie.**

 **Crimson: Well you're a nerd!**

 **dj: *Yanks collar* Stop that. You're being a bad girl.**

 **Crimson: Oh fuck you.**

 **dj: *Watches England and France drag America away* Moving on!  
 _All, what is your gratest fear?_  
**

 **All: Fangirls.**

 **Crimson:...Well that was quick.**

 **dj: What's wrong with fangirls?**

 **England: Everything! They're crazy about us, as in "I'll-rip-off-France's-dick" crazy!**

 **France: It's happened before.**

 **Crimson: Bro, TMI.  
 _Italy, who do you ship yourself with?_  
**

 **Italy: Well, I guess I would ship myself with...**

 **dj: Well? Who do you ship with yourself?**

 **Crimson: *Reaching for Italy's throat but can't get to him* TELL US HUMAN!**

 **Italy: Well, I really like Germany. But not in a kinky way ,more of a friendship way! Germany is my best friend! I wouldn't want to go further with our relationship! Unless, he wants to...**

 **Germany: *Dies from nosebleed* Let's please not talk about ze pictures, Ja?**

 **dj: Alright then! Next questions are from _tokyoghoul234!  
I have a question for Canada. How do the nations, especially Germany and Prussia, not remember you?! Your people were fricken shock troopers during world war 1!_**

 **Germany: Oh. So Canada was the reason for them...**

 **Canada: I guess at this point, it's just an on-going joke.**

 **England: Where as some of the others really don't know anything about this guy.**

 **Crimson: Hehehe, it's a nice way of saying you're not that well known. The next questions are from _AphHetaliaLover!  
Switzerland:  
_** ** _Which language do you avoid speaking the most. French, Italian, German, or Romansh?  
Do you think Turkey purposely lost to Italy when they confronted each other?  
Also, I have a list of psychiatrists and therapists you can see. You might need to see one._**

 **Switzerland: That...Is a lot of questions.**

 **dj: Just answer them so that we can move on.**

 **Switzerland: Okay. First off, I don't speak any other language much besides English, so I don't need to worry about the other languages. But, if I had to choose one, it would be French.**

 **Crimson: *Snickers* Ain't no one like you blond boy.**

 **France: You're the one that is chained in place, with a collar no less. I wouldn't be speaking if I were you.**

 **Crimson:...Fuck...**

 **Switzerland: As for the second question, I think that Turkey did lose to Italy purposely, in fact, I have reason to believe that he might have a thing for Italy...**

 **Germany: (In his head) _Looks like I have some compitition..._**

 **Switzerland: And, last but not least *Takes out gun* FUCK OFF OF MY CASE! I DO NOT NEED YOUR HELP WITH MY MENTAL STATE!**

 **Crimson:...Okay then...  
 _Canada:  
You know, some ofthe nations tell me they see you, but they pretend to mistake you for America, just to get you to man up.  
And some of the other nations secretly think you're hot!  
Do you think that England ignores you because you came from France?_**

 **Canada: Well, that's just mean, if you ask me.**

 **Prussia: Hehehe, guilty.**

 **Canada: As for the second question, why would you guys find me hot?**

 **dj: Umm, bro, remember the fanart?**

 **Canada: Oh...**

 **Crimson: Maybe we should put HIM on the leash...**

 **dj: Nope, you're not getting out THAT easily.**

 **Crimson: But my neck is all irritated!**

 **Canada: And, for the last question, is it true England?**

 **England: Well, kind of. The only other reason is because of how much you look like America.**

 **Canada: Oh...**

 **Crimson: Umm...Racist?**

 **dj: Screw it. Let's just move on. These are from _Phyllis.  
Switzerland, I have a list of psychiatrist for you. I think that you should really choose one._**

 **Switzerland: (Eye twitching, as he grabs AK-47) FUCK. OFF.**

 **dj: Maybe I can get some of these people for Crimson-**

 **Crimson: Fuck you. If I wasn't chained up like this, I'd kill you.  
 _Hey France! Here is some pepper spray! You can use this on the psychotic Swiss man when he is about to chase you!_**

 **Switzerland:...Did he/she just call me "Swiss man"?**

 **France: Yes. (Looks over pepper spray) I thought that this was only for girls...**

 **Crimson: I'm sure that you're close enough to be considered one, so don't worry, it'll work for you.**

 **France:...I WILL rape you...**

 **Crimson: (0_0)**

 **dj: Moving on! Next questions are from _autumnkitten25!  
Dear France,  
How do you feel that people see you as a rapist?_**

 **France: (To busy trying to get into Crimson's pants)**

 **dj: (0_0) I think he doesn't mind one bit...  
 _Dear Russia,  
What is your happiest memory?_**

 **Russia: Best memory is when I was eight. Best birthday party, had a great piniata!**

 **Crimson: *Kicking France away* At least he has a normal memory-**

 **Russia: Pinata was good because instead of dropping candy, it had weird but cool red liquid and it kept crying out in pain!**

 **Crimson: (0_0) Well fuck. _  
Dear America and Canada,  
Have you two ever acted like the other? If yes, then did you fool anyone? Can the Italy brothers answer this question too?_**

 **England: *Looks over to knocked-out America* We'll need to wake him up first...**

 **France: I got this...*Licks America's ear***

 **America: *Jumps up* WHAT THE FUCK!?**

 **France: He woke up~!**

 **Crimson:...That was just sickening...**

 **dj: Anyway, Canada andAmerica, have you guys ever tried being each other?**

 **America: Well, It's crossed my mind before, but, we've never done it before.**

 **Canada: That, and I don't think that we could pass for each other. I mean, I'm quiet and a bit shy, while America is the exact opposite. It would never work.**

 **Italy: Same here with me and big brother Romano!**

 **Romano: Why wouldI want to dress up as you?**

 **France: So that you two an finally help Germany with his inner thoughts...**

 **Crimson: Oh god, please tell me we're done?**

 **dj: Yep, no more questions for us!  
Anyway, I know that some of you guys are mad because we didn't do your questions sooner. We're sorry, but this stuff takes a lot of time, and if we did to many questions, then it would be hard to keep track of everything, and then Crimson would have a heart attack. Also, We're still being reported.**

 **Crimson: Yeh. So, if you want thisstory to go on, PLZ don't report us. Simple as that! Can you please take off the damn collar now?**

 **dj: Yeh, just let me finish up. So, again, thank you guys for reading, leave your quesations, and that's all. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DJ: *tying america to a pole while he's sleeping* Done!**

 **England: What the Bloody hell are you doing dj?!**

 **DJ: what my friend sailormew4 told me to do this to him...**

 **Canada: but why?**

 **DJ: Because he was a jackass to you and ruined your dream of being a polar bear.**

 **Canada: Thank you Sailormew4*smiles*.**

 **DJ: anyway let's get to this Q &A!**

 **Demon-She-wolf asked:**

 **"Prussia how hard was it for you being away from your brother for all those years and what did you do when you finally saw him again?"**

 **Prussia: Vell...*hugs Germany while crying*I MISSED MY BRUDER SO DAMN MUCH!**

 **Germany: *hugs back* Vell it vas hard for both of us vhen ve vere apart, but vhen Ve got to see each other again Ve got drunk...**

 **DJ: so you guys had a brother reunion drinking party XD**

 **Germany And Prussia:...Ja...**

 **DJ: CALLED IT XD!**

 **Topaz3 asked:**

 **"All what is your opinion on how you look like in the anime?"**

 **England: well in my opinion I looked smashing like that-**

 **DJ: *imagines England with Nigel's face* XD OMFG!**

 **England:*glares at DJ* But my food isn't Bland...**

 **Everyone: YES IT IS!**

 **Japan: Werr I did a good job to make them perfect for peopre to rearn about our history.**

 **America and DJ: *sleeping*...**

 **Everyone - america- DJ:...**

 **Sealand: uh Wolfie...**

 **DJ:*wakes up* huh what is it Sealand?**

 **Sealand: where is the crazy woman?**

 **Germany: Ja Vhere is she?**

 **DJ: she had shit to do so I'm doing this on my own.**

 **Autmnkitty25 asked:**

 **"America what is your favorite Disney movie?"**

 **America: Well my favorite might be Sky High!**

 **DJ: I knew it...**

 **America: fuck you...**

 **DJ: well that's enough for now I'm sorry this was short, but I will try answer your questions as best as I can and also check out my deviant art and I'm sorry Crimson...DONT KILL ME OK! I'm doing a south park QnA for my Deviantart so if you wanna ask them P.M me or comment on my DA to question the Gang!**

 **Germany: Vhat...**

 **DJ: fuck you I love that show...**

 **Italy: Ve~ as always review this Q &A and keep asking! Asta LA Pasta~**

 **America: can you let me go now?**

 **DJ:...No**

 **America: Fuck you...**


End file.
